Bovines and in particular cows have been milked for thousands of years. Because the udder and teats of a cow are located on its underside they are easily contaminated with bacteria. In the milking process this bacteria can easily contaminate the resulting milk. In addition this bacteria can spread to the mammary tract of the cows utter causing infections which are referred to as mastitis. These infections can severely restrict the amount of milk produced by the cow, and hence the economics of the dairy in question.
In the past efforts have been made to sanitize the teats and udder areas of a bovine prior to the milking process. Past attempts to sanitize the udder and teats consisted of washing with soap, and water and washing with solutions of iodine based compounds.
These prior art attempts to sanitize the udder and teats of a bovine have proved to be ineffective and/or troublesome.
This application relates to sanitizing the udder and teats of an animal prior to the milking process. While this application primarily refers to sanitizing the udder and teats of a bovine, it is understood by one skilled in the art, that the process of this invention is applicable to any milk giving animal.